


Breath of Life

by cthuloops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Meg, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthuloops/pseuds/cthuloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg (Now human) and Castiel consummate their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Megstiel fanfic I was writing but kinda lost the muse for. However, I loved this scene so much that I decided to post it. This is a year after Meg returns as a human, and a year after she and Cas began a real relationship. This is super fluffy and i've included some quotes from the show, as well as a headcanon that angels glow when having sex, don't judge me. This is pretty short. Enjoy.

The door slammed shut behind Castiel, and Meg fell on her back onto the motel bed, waiting for her unicorn in the dark. She laughed at him as he stumbled to kick himself out of his shoes.

“You ready to move some furniture, Castiel?” Her voice was smooth and silky, something that Castiel had tasted only once before and yearned for for almost an entire year. All these months of courting and “dates”. The fights that Sam said was normal for a human couple to have. It all added up to this moment, the defining moment of their relationship.

Castiel leaned over Meg and in the little light that filtered into the room through the windows, she could see he wasn’t looking at her with that lost look he always wore plastered on his face. Instead, he was smiling and bright eyed. Just like she remembered him from long ago.

“I-“

“No, shut up. You’re cuter when you’re shutting up.” Meg giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around Cas, who had thrown his coat, shoes, and slacks onto the floor by the bed. Their noses touched and she could feel his breath on hers. It smelled like peppermint, and Castiel thought to himself that she still smelled of thorny, beautiful pain. And it was the best thing he had ever smelled.

Their lips locked and the world seemed to slow down for the both of them. Meg was relieved to feel that nothing had changed in that past year. She still loved him for all he was, angel or human, broken or patched up like a puzzle. His kiss wasn’t any less fierce than in Crowley’s hiding place, and she matched his intensity when she kissed him back.

Castiel’s hands moved up her back, and he shifted her all the way onto the bed, laying the correct way now. The kisses intensified, and Meg swore that the room had gotten fifty degrees hotter. She was too lost in the glow of Castiel- wait, was that right?

Indeed it was. Meg broke away from the kiss and let out a tiny gasp as she stared at Castiel. He was glowing in a beautiful way, making him look more like a God than an angel. Meg could see his wings, dark and tattered, but they fit him in the most perfect way. She tentatively touched out a hand, getting a fistful of whispy feathers.

He was beautiful. Broken, oh yes. What fallen angel wasn’t broken? But he was ever so beautiful.

There was a flurry of clothes and the ruffle of sheets. Limbs couldn’t be told from one another and soon they were lying, both nude, one on top of the other. Castiel was flushed and yet still glowing, as if with embarrassment. Meg smirked and pecked him on the cheek.

“We’re going to heaven, Clarence.” She whispered into his ear.

And they did. His spine tingled with the touch of her fingers, his wings beckoned for her to stroke his whisp-feathers. Their names got lost in translation, and soon they were no longer names but noises made when words were too difficult to be formed. Castiel had never performed such an act before, but with Meg it was like he knew it all along. The tugging of sheets, the giggling at the bumping heads, the skin that had been kissed red, the small bruises that were beginning to form under nibble marks. The tracing of fingers against scars and skin, the whispers and gasps and the touch of heavenly light.

Oh yes, they were in heaven.


End file.
